Land of the Witch
by OtakuSauce
Summary: A young pink-haired witch flees to a faraway village, but crosses a purple-haired prince of her new village and falls in love. Noticing their, a green-haired priest becomes jealous of the pink-haired witch and claims that the witch used magic to enchant their love. Is it too late change things? (Idea from Witch Hunt)
1. Prologue

This is based off of the vocaloid song, Witch Hunt

This story takes place in the 1690's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor the song, Witch Hunt.

* * *

"Go to this village-"

An old woman, the pink-haired girl's guardian, pushed a rolled up map across the wooden table they were currently sitting at. The pink-haired girl's hand lingered up to the map and grabbed it. Carefully, treating the map like treasure, she brought it down to her lap. Her eyes looked down, examining the brown, wrinkled map.

"-go there and hide, Luka." Immediately, Luka's eyes sharply gazed up at the old guardian. "It's not safe here for you. I've heard people talk about you, Luka. It's not safe, anymore." Luka's eyes turned from a gaze into a glare.

"So, what. People always talk about me," she scuffed. It was now her guardian's turn to glare. "Yes, but now it's not just teasing. Now, look at your map." The woman's old, wrinkled finger lifted up and pointed at the brown paper. Luka's eyes hesitantly looked down at the map. Slowly, she unrolled the wrinkled paper. Her eyes scanned the map, seeing a small village circled with black ink. "It's far away, and it's also a small village," Luka pointed out.

"It's a three-day walking trip. I've prepared you a baggage. You are to leave through the back door before curfew." The old lady rose up from the chair, and with a hunched back she walked over to a small baggage with support from her cane. "I packed enough clothes for 3 days, along with bread, tuna, and water." Luka smiled thankfully at her guardian for packing tuna. Then her smile turned into a frown. "Wait, this is actually happening? I'm getting kicked out just because people are talking!" she stood up from her chair.

"Luka, you don't understa-"

"Oh no, I perfectly understand! Just because I'm different, doesn't mean I have to leave home," she yelled. Slowly bringing her head down, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Just because I'm a witch, doesn't mean I have to leave you." She fell back into her chair, and brought her hands to her face. Her guardian walked over to Luka and put a hand pack, slowly moving it back and forth. "You don't understand. It's to protect you...from getting hanged or something worse," she took her hand off of Luka's back and held Luka's hand instead. Gradually, Luka lifted her head and nodded.

**20 minutes before curfew**

Time passed quickly as Luka waited impatiently for the curfew, which was 7:00 P.M. She stayed by her house window, sitting on an old stool while staring out into the slowly descending sun. She watched the sky turned from a light baby blue color to a orange-pinkish color for hours. As Luka watched the last hours of the daylight sky, she felt a soft hand on the sleeve of her knitted purple dress.

"Are you ready to go?" the old women said. Luka moved her head backwards to look at the old guardian. Sighing, she got up from the stool and stalked her way over to her bag. "I suppose I am," she said softly while picking up her baggage. "Remember, I packed you some bread, tuna, and water, so make sure to eat and drink something on the way there," The old woman chuckled. Seeing no response from the young witch, she opened her mouth. "Don't be so glum, Luka. This is for your safety," the old lady's cane connected with the floor as she walked over to Luka.

"Whenever your days are full with sorrow, just look up at the sky. I'll be looking at the same sky, we'll be connected. You will never truly been alone," Her guardian whispered, trying to comfort the pink-haired witch. Luka eyes looked over to her and smiled. The guardian put a hand on Luka's back and guided her to the back door.

"Luka, you have to stay unknown in the village. Be wise and only know the people who give you the necessities," she said carefully. Luka nodded, showing that she understood. "People will be curious if you don't show your face to anyone. Show your face to the owners in bazaars and to some common folk.*" Once again, Luka shook her head, showing she comprehended. The guardian smiled. Slowly, she brought her fragile, wrinkled hand to the witch's face.

"Remember what I tought you. Remember the magic that stops time."

* * *

Author's note:

*Bazaar was a market where you could find goods like food and spices back in the olden days.

Please review! Review=more chapters ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! I want to just remind you that this is just an idea from the song, Witch Hunt. Not totally exactly like the song. Some things will be different.

Anyway, please, please review. Not to sound like a review whore, but I would like at least 10 reviews for this chapter. Please? THANKS ^_^

disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, nor the song, witch hunt.

* * *

_"__Witch! Witch! You're a demon's servant!" Giggled a small boy while throwing rocks at the young pink-haired child._

_"Mama said we can't even look at you 'cause you're a threat to everyone, especially children," said a village girl as she turned her face back to a group of similar kids side-by-side at her small hips._

_"Oh..Luka. I thought... I thought your guardian told you that witches aren't allowed to buy bread here?" Explained the awkward middle-aged Lady who owned the small bread shop._

_"Rumor has it that you left your old village because they were going to burn you," smirked a teenaged boy._

_"No, n-no that's not true!" A shaking would respond even though she knew it wasn't true, and the reply would only get rejected. _

_"Go back to the deep depths of **hell**, where you belong," spat an old farmer. _

"I'M NOT-" Luka stopped herself as she rose from her sleeping position. Her eyes were snap opened widely, shining with tears, and her hands clutched the light green grass. She froze in her current position, coming back to reality, coming back to the present. Slowly, her hands slipped from the grass and were hesitantly brought to her head.

"I don't _understand_, I-I really don't. How did they... What did I do to make them know?" Luka said with a shaking voice. She brought her hand down, digging she nails into her head, into her skull. She closed her eyes, letting small heated tears roll down her cheek. Forgetting to breath, she exhaled a shattered breath. She brought her head down further to her lap. "Honestly, I didn't do anything, I was acting perfectly, living the common life." She took a few more small, sharp breaths. "Why am I different? How come I'm different, and everyone gets to live a nice life?!" she swiftly brought her head up

"WHY!" Luka's voice cracked and echoed into the dark night. Her eyes furiously looked around and she screamed again, pulling at her hair. She took her hands from her head and carefully brought her knees to her chest. Tears were yanked from her eyes, as leaned towards the ground, bringing her body to back to grass. 'Calm down, calm down, calm down' she thought desperately. Moments passed and slowly she drifted back to her own wonderland.

**morning**

Luka's tear crusted eyes fluttered slowly and carefully open, absorbing the nature and sunlight flooding around her. Blinking a few times, she felt a pain on her head. Her hands were brought up to her head and scanned threw her pink hair, finding small scabs. Hopefully, she rubbed them to make her head feel better, but no pain was released from the scabs.

Sighing, she looked up at the early morning sky. "It must be dawn," she brought her eyes over to her medium-sized bag. Using her hands as support, she stood up and walked over to her bag, grabbing the map out of it. Her skinny fingers unrolled the old map and opened it, bringing her eyes to study the village map. "According to the map...I'm only a few hours away," she smiled happily and sat back down only to grab a piece of bread and tuna out of her bag. After eating her delicious meal, she put on her purple head band, grabbed her bag, and left her surroundings with the map in her hand.

Every step she took carried her closer to her new hometown, the place where she could start a new life. The wind picked too as she got more and more closer to the new village. Her arms ached from carrying her luggage, her legs were sore from walking miles, but as soon as she enters this town, it will be worth the three-day trip. Luka squinted her eyes to take another look at the village. Surly, she would be there within the hour.

As she predicted she was in the village within nearly an hour. Sighing as she entered her new village, she let her shoulder fall loose and dropped her heavy bag. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the new scent of the new village. Wind whipped around her, causing her hair to fly around her body. Luka frowned in annoyance and brought her hand to her head, holding her head band tightly. Though, her hair continued to flop around and hit her face. Even more irritated, she brought her hand down to swipe her messy pink hair from her face, but just as she let her fingers slip from her head, her head band flew carelessly around in the wind.

She quickly looked up to identify her hair band and brought her hand up to the sky trying to reach it. But suddenly, it was gone. Just like that, it went in a different direction and disappeared. "Excuse me, but I happened to notice that your hair piece has slipped away," a deep voice filled her ears. Frowning, she turned around and saw a purple-hair tall man holding her precious, purple head band.

A slight blush creeped unto Luka's cheeks. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Ahem, thank you very much," and took the head band. The purple-hair man smiled, "Ah, no problem. Are you new in town?" he said curiously. Luka looked away and nodded. "Yes, I knew it. You see, I'm the prince of this town, and I see many people. But you, I haven't seen such a beautiful face here."

Luka's mouth slightly drew open in surprise. "T-thank you. I'm afraid I have to leave now. Nice knowing you...uh...what's your name?" Luka asked. In response, the purple-hair prince smiled. "You may address me as Gakupo. What's your name? oh and may we met again? It would be an honor!" Luka slightly frowned, '_No, no, no, no._' She thought.

"...Luka...and If I ever come into the market, you may see me. But other than that, no," Luka smiled at her reply. '_Yes very well_' She thought. At the reply, Gakupo frowned, "Aw, but you're such a pretty girl. Please? My treat!" Gakupo begged. Luka looked away, sighing. Of course she wanted to say no, but if it was a free treat then, hey..why not. "Fine, I'll be at the bazaar tomorrow. Meet me there if you really wish." Luka's words dripped with regret, but Gakupo didn't seem to notice. "I will treat you well, miss Luka!" and with that the prince practically skipped away with joy.

But in the darkness of shadows, there was a young, green-haired priest glaring at the scene, hiding in a lonely alley. As the prince walked (skipped, really) away, she pressed her back against the brick building. Tears were brought to her lonely, green eyes. '_No..no. This isn't fair_.' She thought with venom in her thoughts. Slowly, her fingers lingered towards the cross on her necklace. The young priest frowned, as she decided what she will do.

* * *

How did you like it? Please tell me in reviews, and I don't mind any advice!

Reviews=more chapters ^_^

Pio Pio~


End file.
